muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Superior-chan/Changes to the wiki - 3
A.k.a. Moero Trainwreck Night edition; category links love to screw up for inexplicable reasons. Currently I've changed some of the details from my previous example image in the changelog, as befitting the nature of their content. I'm currently on the fence with the new layout; while tabber does allow me to shove more stuff in at 50% the space used, I haven't found a way to make a two-column arrangement work, and in retrospect, the original no-tab layout in the first changelog image was a lot crisper. Tell me what you guys think; one, the other, or why not both? The next thing to work on is a TSF all-link template not unlike what you see on the Gundam wikia. I'll settle that first, but there's the pressing question of having to re-arrange the non-TSF vehicles; unless you guys want to keep them separate, since my idea is to have everything in one guide template with collapsible sections. Also needed ASAP if anyone decides to help out: OFFICIAL logo images for the new Total Eclipse/Euro Front/Schwarzermarken section headers. Meanwhile, I'll hold the fort with whatever I've been alerted of what the wiki has; TDA's logo is already settled. The Extra/Unlimited/Alternative section headers will retain their old logos until I get a full set. _____________________________________________________ I'll also just take the chance to just lay out the general section of a TSF page for standardization, and posterity's sake in future edits, just so, you know, when they decide to... well... stop mucking around with Nippon Stronk rehashes... and, uh... decide to take up new not!plane designs again... |-| TABBER IS SERIOUSLY FUCKING OLEV IN PARTITIONING OFF SECTIONS TO BRING THEM UP TO THE VISUAL FRONT.= INTRODUCTION This takes place before the Table of Contents and is essentially the place where you should introduce the TSF's general background and attributes; think of it as writing an introduction for the TSF's general impression with regards to its roles in the main stories where it has appeared, and only as such. Avoid making things too overly specific. TABLE OF CONTENTS HISTORY This is generally used to detail the TSF's development history. By development history, this refers to Concept > Prototyping > Testing > Final Changes, in an in-universe manner, in reference to the TSF's beginnings. DEPLOYMENT This is generally used to document the appearances of the TSF within the various series, in an in-universe manner. VARIANT-# Reserved for TSFs with more than one variant of the main type as documented above. They follow the same arrangement of a short introduction, history, and deployment, but without using any header separaters, of course. Deployment is directly split into a tabbed section should the need arise; for those TSFs that have appeared in both the Unlimited/TDA and Alternative universes. This format holds true for any successive variants and types the TSF might have. TRIVIA Reserved for out-of-universe observations; "Takemikazuchi looks like Eva-01", "Shiranui Second looks like Detonator Orgun", "XF-108 is a Century-series Fighter without a tri-service designation that also has a TSF form", "XF-108 shares similar fates with its IRL counterpart", etc etc. Avoid turning it into an infodump on the IRL plane; use a link if you must mention the plane (in fact, I encourage it), but don't start a points comparison with its TSF form. I would initiate a blood sacrifice if that's what it takes to bring TSF Forefront out of dev. hell... Category:Blog posts